Fifty Nifty United States
by emjohnson
Summary: Donna travels with the campaign. Her thoughts on the sites, food and Josh. Pre-show/AU. Short and fluffy! *COMPLETE*


Author Note: Thank you for all your feedback on my last fic, "Numbers".

This is also fun and a quick read.

Full of fluff and cute!

/

The campaign bus jolted her awake, and her papers slid down from the next seat onto the floor. Before she could swear or move, he was there, grabbing them.

"Finest accommodations around."

She smirked and reached for the folder to put them in, as he handed them to her. "Wouldn't want to be anywhere else."

He lingered for a moment, standing, holding onto the thin rope that kept the things over their heads hopefully from falling onto them.

"Where are we?"

He looked out the window. "I think Iowa."

She looked out alongside him to see the sun setting. "It's beautiful."

"Yeah."

And when she looked back, he was moving up towards the front. Her smile lingered for a moment as he disappeared.

As she leaned back into her seat, watching the sun fall, she thought back on where she had been and where she was going.

 **Alabama**

Home of the Crimson Tide College Football. He didn't care for it much when they wanted to catch a tailgate. But she convinced him to have a few fried pickles and fried apple pie. And they managed to catch the former parish of Dr. Martin Luther King.

 **Alaska**

So she didn't make it there yet but a glacier and Mount McKinley called her. And once again Josh made jokes about grizzly bears. She knew he had no idea what he was talking about so she schooled him about their hibernating habits and contributions to the animal kingdom. He joked about that too. And salmon was going to be the number one food she had to have.

 **Arizona**

The beautiful Grand Canyon took her breath away. Bigger than the world itself as they stood at one of the many awesome spots. The staff joked she only took three roles of film when really it needed four. She insisted getting pictures of her and Josh and of course he made some terrible faces. It would make for some good blackmail later once they would be developed. And the best chimichangas she ever had, to which Josh and her split three a piece. She had to try each kind. And there may have been a few drinks there too.

 **Arkansas**

The home of the Ozarks. So many amazing people. She loved the warm weather and country music. She had bought an oversize hat to which Josh hid and made her search for. She spent some time at a lake near the hotel thinking about things she shouldn't. She shared a plate of catfish with Josh and winced when she had the green tomatoes to which he said she was a baby.

 **California**

It was easiest one of her favorite states. North and South, either of it was amazing. The beaches, the weather and the love of life that everyone had. She felt like she could breathe as she tipped her toes into the ocean and found her smile when they were all standing together looking towards the never ending edge of the world. They shared an In-Out burger and she stole all his fries naturally. She found him stride for stride as they walked up the massive hills in San Francisco where they talked about what 80s movie ruled the most. Hers was The Breakfast Club and his was The Untouchables.

 **Colorado**

The mountains were so amazing and beautiful even though she had trouble catching her breath. It was cold and it was rainy but she could still see the majestic world around her as the candidate took the stage in the auditorium. Josh was in a big mood most of the time they were there but he made sure there was always someone with her when she wanted to find the famous chile verde that they always talked about. When they boarded the bus, he took a seat and apologized, but none was needed as she was headfirst in work. He handed her a small package of chips, telling her she would get the chili the next time.

 **Connecticut**

This one was too easy because Josh wouldn't stop talking about his hometown. They had the steam burgers and the pizza and of course they all stopped at Yale which she had to admit was historic and too smart for her. But his smile and his energy only doubled as they walked the streets of New Haven. He even took her hand briefly to show her something, not even stopping to take a breath. And when they settled into the night, he asked her if she would take a drive with him and when they arrived at the house he grew up in, it only made her feel all those things she didn't want to ever forget and told herself she wouldn't stop.

 **Delaware**

Maybe it was small and closer to DC but it was still a fun place. There was a great history to it and her favorite had to be the vinegar fries, because she could steal all of his and he only got them because she would want them. And there may have been a trip to the brewery when they had a few hours off. She had never seemed him so happy as he was outside having a beer.

 **Florida**

Disney would be the obvious choice but since they couldn't break long enough she got to spend time at a farm in Tallahassee, a beach in Miami and space flight. She had a piece of key lime pie and he had plenty of orange juice saying it was the freshest in the orange state. They got stuck in a rainstorm going door to door and spent the afternoon on a porch swing watching the couple holding hands, talking about everything but politics. When they said goodbye, their hands lingered close to each other and she wondered if he would just grab it because no one was around.

 **Georgia**

She really wanted something peach and he ended up finding a peach whiskey to which she really hated but couldn't tell him. They braved the heat and humidity and when she got back to the hotel, she was sunburn. He brought her ice and she spent the evening trying to work but finding the heat and burning too much. When she found him in the hotel lobby, he was working. She sat next to him, with an ice pack on her back, helping him with his notes. He asked for extra ice from the bartender.

 **Hawaii**

It was a dream. And someday it would become real. She wanted the beaches, the views, and the escape from the world that had given her so much and yet it ripped things away. There were thoughts of him joining her where they would sleep and talk and just feel their lives through touch. Maybe she would try the Poke and visit all the men who braved their lives so she could have hers. And there would be peace. And happiness.

 **Idaho**

It may not mean much on paper but it was wonderful and rich in its history. The people who were so strong and so steadfast in their convictions. She may have overdosed some potatoes but she really enjoyed the Finger Steaks. Something always fried had her name on it even though the staff always asked where it went. He smiled as he ordered beers for everyone and even sampled a steak. He made a face but she found him sneaking one more. She always had him in her sights.

 **Illinois**

Chicago was one of her favorite cites and an obvious place for a big rally. But she found herself wanting to find some silence in the outer skirts, finding Lincoln's home. It was a cooler day as she found inspiration in the house that echoed his words and his strength. She wondered the streets for a little while longer till he found her, in a taxi. He looked panicked and then annoyed when he found her, close to hugging her but asking her to get into the car. She apologized over a deep-dish pizza but he didn't want one, only that she was ok. He gave her some notes to look over and left her, but not without putting a hand on her shoulder before leaving her.

 **Indiana**

In the middle of the Midwest swing, she found the sunrise refreshing as she ran on the treadmill in the hotel. She had so much pent up energy that she had to let it out somehow. The homes and churches were so quaint as they stopped in a few places, asking questions and listening to stories. He stayed close to her as one person got a little too friendly and eventually she found herself in the middle of the group. The pork sandwich for lunch made her burp and he questioned her manners. She questioned his wit. And no one batted an eye.

 **Iowa**

The heartland. And corn. The Field of Dreams, which was also one of her favorite movies. She stepped into a church after a small rally, needing to take a moment to think about her choices. And the regrets. It made her strong to know she could overcome and not be perfect. He found her as she was exiting, and he looked concerned. But her quick smile and her even quicker switching the topic to work caused them both to not press. The sweet corn seemed to be the unspoken ok between them.

 **Kansas**

Nothing like the Midwest to make her feel at home. She smiled as took a picture on a stagecoach and laughed as she tried to draw a gun. Clearly she was the worst one of the group which earned her the "Slowest Gunslinger." She had plenty of other titles which she ruled upon. The world seemed so much simpler as they traveled the land, finding the ground so important to those who lived in it. And when she had ribs and chicken for lunch and dinner, she felt like she had truly been living the American dream. The coffee was a hit too as she found he had his third cup and some bacon for breakfast as she joined him for an early morning powwow.

 **Kentucky**

People don't think about caves but she found them. It was a nice break from the heat as she took a group of them in the late afternoon after a speech. They worked together through them and when she discovered a group of ten year olds beating them, it didn't make her want to beat them, but rather follow their path. When the sun set and they found a Hot Brown sandwich of turkey and bacon, she couldn't stop wondering what it would be like to raise one of those kids one day. She eyed him as she thought it as he laughed with their friends.

 **Louisiana**

The mighty Mississippi was in their sights as they traveled along it, a steamboat always seemed to be in her sights. He tried a Southern drawl and she realized he would never make it out alive if he actually tried it on people who lived there. He only tried a small batch of gumbo and she had plenty of beignet's, which were basically the best desert ever with chocolate. To her surprise he ordered extra, not for her but for him. But when she stole one out of the bag, he smiled and told her she could have as many as she wanted, in a southern drawl of course.

 **Maine**

She never knew the tip of the US could be so stunning. The beaches were rocky and it was a little cold but it had amazing mountains and even more awesome views. She bought some LL Bean boots and took a moment to sit on the dock, letting her feet dangle. He sat next to her, with a lobster roll looking worse for wear and they didn't say anything for a while. Instead they watched the sun go down and breathed in rhythm as he passed his lobster roll for her to finish.

 **Maryland**

It was so close to DC that she never actually saw much of it. But she knew the history of it, where the anthem of America was written. And she may have had a crab or two when she drove through. Though the crab cakes were her favorite. He never much cared for them but when he drove through he always told her he saw her favorite place to get them.

 **Massachusetts**

There was the famous city and there was quiet. She loved the mountains and the fall season that covered the towns in color. It was another one of those places where everyone seemed to know the significance of where they were standing. After shaking hands and rallying the base, she found a quiet spot to people watch having clam chowder. When she got back to her room she found a note under the door asking what a Minuteman was. She replied on the paper and slipped it back under his door, across from her.

 **Michigan**

It was covered in lakes and water, finding that the places that maybe weren't so famous were her favorite as she found a lighthouse and a spot to reflect at the waters edge. The water was too cold to wade in but she never got tired of seeing the color and the sound of the crashing against earth's natural barriers. When the phone rang she smiled thinking that one day that maybe they could talk about their live in routine. He joked and told her one day they would rule all of this and when she returned to him, he was holding a meat and veggie calzone, telling her that he caught on to her wanting to try every signature food.

 **Minnesota**

Besides the accent and hockey, she really loved the waterfalls and the history. She found the people wonderful and smart and wanting better for all of the nation. She befriended some workers and ate Tater Tots with them. When he found her after some meetings, they laughed and joked and the group asked them when they were getting married. She blushed and he simply put his arm around her and smiled saying nothing.

 **Mississippi**

There was history and there was heat. They waded through the weather with tired legs and quick tempers. He snapped at her and she ignored him. It was not a pleasant time as she separated from the group to find some peace and quiet. And she may have ate mostly a whole Mississippi mud pie. When he found her later, he apologized and they finished the pie off together.

 **Missouri**

They had time for a baseball game as they piled into the high seats, with beers and popcorn and too expensive cotton candy. She shouted a little too much at the umpire and he eyed the guy who spilled some of his beer on her jeans. She shrugged it off but she couldn't help but smile at him pushing closer to her as they watched the moon rise from the stadium. On their way back, he got some toasted ravioli to which he only shared with her.

 **Montana**

The fields were endless as they traveled through the green. She watched the animals in their natural place as the wind whipped at them during the stop. He looked more well rested and she attributed it to the time limits she put on his work. When she wanted to try Rocky Mountain Oysters, she told him they were delicious. When he found out what they really were, he spit it out into his napkin and told her she was just a little bit crazy. She shrugged and finished them off.

 **Nebraska**

She pictured herself in a covered wagon as she took a picture at the famous rock formation. She marveled the resilience of the American and knew that if you had a drive, you could indeed do anything. She may have saw a fist pump from him as he read the paper endorsing their man. And they all ate steak to celebrate the victory that was surely within reach. One more step.

 **Nevada**

It was cold nights and hot days as they stayed away from the indulgence of Vegas but found their was just as much grandeur in other places as she toured Hoover Dam and learned how it worked. And when she discovered there was only buffets on the menu most of the time, she stuck with fruit and salad and told him to do so. He may have snuck a few cookies on his plate.

 **New Hampshire**

If there was ever a place that just breathed beauty, she had to say it was the White Mountains. She had visited with the staff many times, finding something different each time. She had gone to the top of Mount Washington and ate as many apples as she could get her hands on. He was so busy when they arrived that he rarely had time to take in the sights, but one afternoon they went to a scenic look out and talked about their families. She even shared some of her apple cider with him.

 **New Jersey**

While small, she loved the boardwalk and the people. She knew the reputation could be a little abrasive she really enjoyed spending time chatting and getting to know the fears and hopes of the state while eating her ham, egg and cheese on a bagel that was nothing short of delicious. And when she walked the boardwalk, looking to just take a break from the craziness, she found him having a drink and with another staffer, a woman. And quickly she turned back to her room because she didn't feel like walking anymore.

 **New Mexico**

It was especially at amazing when she saw the stars come out, as she took a breath on her balcony, her work overwhelming. The chile's she had on her burger made her stomach rumble in the silence as she chuckled, thankful no one was there. The air was cool as she wrapped her Native American made shawl around her, the detail blowing her away. She looked back up to the heavens, hoping they were hearing her prayer, while also realizing she wasn't exactly sure she knew she was asking for.

 **New York**

While it had the big city and the bustle of the world at it's feet, she enjoyed the winding trails and mountains that surrounded it. After a big rally, she grabbed some pizza and went to the park, where she pictured herself walking the dog or playing on the blanket with the baby. When she was called to come back, she saw him, leaning against a tree waiting for her. As she approached him, she noticed her shoelace was coming untied. She kneeled down and when she looked up, she saw on the tree the initials J and D carved. She smiled as she rose.

 **North Carolina**

The beautiful homes that were set on the water but she loved the Southern charm and almost amazing weather. It was sunny and cool as they watched the speech from the crowd. It was one of his best as she watched him beam proudly and then get stoic in an instant. When they finished passing out free hats and t-shirts, he handed her a pulled pork sandwich with extra sauce, as they planned the rest of the week. He handed her a pile of napkins and joked with her as she finished, while he got her a glass of water. They sat in the tent, not watching the moon rise or the stars emerge, but she felt plenty of magic.

 **North Dakota**

There was a buffalo and the Wild West. The earth seemed too flat but it also seemed too tame for him. She got a few pictures with the buffalo and even got him to admit that learning could both be fun and educational. She gave too many statics about the early settlers which put most of the staff in an early sleep but he kept listening as they ate Kuchen, the cake filled with custard and too much whipped cream. He let her finish the strawberries.

 **Ohio**

Always a battleground state. They spent many hours talking to people, going door to door and making the best case for the next President. By the time the evening came, they felt the need for peanut butter balls dripped in chocolate that accompanied their coffee. She didn't get to see any sights but she knew they would be back, because they had to win. He handed her the fourth cup and a few more Buckeyes as the Ohio State game wined down behind them.

 **Oklahoma**

It was here in all places that he gave her a big hug. They had just won the battle of beer pong. He might have been drunk and smelled of Chicken Fried Stake. They both had indulged a bit as the long days led to long nights and they had to unwind somehow. Six beers and two wins later, he grabbed her and cheered they were the best. She couldn't wipe the embarrassment or elation off her face as they made their way back to the room, helping each other he lingered and said that he knew better but right now he didn't care. She thought maybe he would kiss her in a dusty, dark hallway but he walked away instead.

 **Oregon**

Full of trees and pine. She loved the natural beauty everywhere she went. She loved the smell of the air as they took a moment to take in the beautiful Mount Hood. It was in those moments of just nature and nothing else that she found herself most grounded and stopped. He meanwhile was so busy that when she showed him the beauty that was just outside he didn't acknowledge so she had to pull on his arm to look. He relented and took a walk with her and he found the solution to the problem that had been bugging him. For his victory, she bought him a slice of Marionberry Pie and didn't ask for a taste.

 **Pennsylvania**

Home of Independence. They toured all the famous sites and she sat in wonder of it all. This was one of the places that she could see over and over. It all was because of this that she was here. Only in his group could you find silence and stunned faces, and when she saw young children all around her, she wondered if they would grow up like her. After she split a cheesesteak with her friends, she found him in the lobby of the hotel, and they talked about the moment they knew this was for them. She didn't dare admit he was par of the reason.

 **Rhode Island**

A small state with a big heart. She loved that you could go from one point to the other in an hour and that the people were so much like him. Smart, witty and no time for nonsense. She toured the mansions and found her favorite was the ocean once again. So blue. When they walked into a coffee shop, she tried the coffee milk and when she found that it was too sweet for her, she handed it to him. He didn't mind it, which blew her mind. Before they left she bought a small bottle of coffee syrup and wondered how long she could hide it before he would find it.

 **South Carolina**

It was historic and full of beaches. She really enjoyed the East Coast. But she especially enjoyed Liberty Square where the Civil War started, while dark history it was all part of history as she took the walking tour, to which he thought was ridiculous and somehow she found him next to her, engrossed. When they finished, he had sorts of questions for the guide which seemed to annoy him to no end. They shared a bowl of Shrimp and Grits as they boarded the bus, running late and everyone looking for them.

 **South Dakota**

The home of the biggest monument to some of the best men of history was a natural spot for one of the biggest rallies and filled with strong, powerful words that would echo from every speech thereafter. She stayed in the back, sunglasses on and feeling a bit tired from the night before. He was on the other side, mouthing the words and getting excited with the crowd. He truly was a groupie. After the speech she didn't feel like dinner and retreated back to room finding him waiting, with some kind of meat on a stick. Later she found it was chislic and had a bite before turning down the covers. He sat with her on the bed, as they joked about terrible speeches in history.

 **Tennessee**

Of course she grabbed a pair of cowboy boots but decided that wouldn't really work as she found the Great Smokey Mountains just a car ride away. She put on her sneakers, jeans and sweater, spending the early morning walking the trails. But she came back refreshed and found her too giddy for anyone else except for him who seemed on a cloud after another endorsement from a major newspaper. He treated her to some ribs that were entirely too messy but she so enjoyed them acting like they weren't part of the most powerful campaign in the world.

 **Texas**

It was a big state and they couldn't see it all but from what she saw was filled with culture and friendship and lots of amazing Mexican food mixed with beer, made her memories flow with so much fluidity. She may have also had a good buzz as they enjoyed a night out at a line dancing bar, which of course he refused to partake in but enjoyed watching all of them, especially her. She eyed him a few times and put her cowboy hat on top of his head, which caused him to laugh and for her to fall into him. It was her favorite memory.

 **Utah**

She may have had too much of the Funeral potatoes, maybe the cheese or all the potatoes but she was pretty sure she ate them from the minute they got off the bus to when she had to get back on. He was so busy that they didn't get to spend any time together but when she spent the night spending time at Canyon, she couldn't ever be sad.

 **Vermont**

The sunset was one of the most beautiful she had ever seen as she hiked one of the smaller mountains, finding that she sometimes needed to remember what she was doing this all for. He was behind her, panting and complaining and whining but when he sat next to her, he stopped talking. In the silence, is where they did some of their best talking. He gently eyed her and told her they had to go and when she nodded, he told he owed her some Ben and Jerry's, and she couldn't say no. When they came back from too much Cherry Garcia and Phish Food, they settled into the lobby with other staffers, who were busy working deciding they liked not talking work for a little while.

 **Virginia**

It was another one of those quick stops but when she ever did stop through she always enjoyed the beach. It was usually quiet and she could write or read and get away. He never asked why she needed the day but he always told her it was good to get away sometimes. She packed herself a ham sandwich, chips and a pickle and enjoyed the beautiful sun and no clouds. As she wrote her work notes, she found herself writing a different kind of story where he would kiss her and tell her everything.

 **Washington**

She loved the East Coast and knew it well but she always had love for the West coast and all it's amazing beauty. The river was her favorite overlooking the gorge. He found her working in the lobby, with some salmon on her plate as she found she was a little bit behind. They worked together till the next morning and when they both had to board the bus, he made sure that she got some sleep even though he never did.

 **West Virginia**

In one of the only times she shopped. She loved the shops and loved the clothes. She always wore suits and dresses for professional but sometimes she wanted something a little more fun and flirty. It was when she was having lunch, eating a pepperoni roll, that he noticed her. She was wearing a cute 50's style dress and her hair was curled. Somehow they both ended up there before the dinner at the very exact spot. He did a onceover, smiled and joined her as she packed up her notes and they forgot who they were for a little while.

 **Wisconsin**

She always made a point to see her family and when she stopped in Madison, they all met her with hugs, kisses and even a sign. He smiled when they saw them, getting introduced and looked over. She blushed and he was a good sport as they all went to dinner where she ate fried cheese curds and he was schooled on all kinds of cheese. It may have been too short with her family but it felt right he was by her side.

 **Wyoming**

This land always meant more as she learned about it, touring Yellowstone and spending too much time soaking up information on geyser's and hot springs. She may have annoyed him with her insane use of these facts but he indulged her as they walked around, letting the land around them be their guide. He bought some buffalo jerky for her and when she didn't like it, he took it for himself.

She awoke to the sound of chatter and as she opened her eyes she saw it bright outside and probably close to 9. She checked her watch and she was only off by a few minutes. Her neck hurt and her whole body needed to stretch.

He was yelling directions and throwing papers in people's faces. She groaned and winced at the movement as she got up and went over.

"Where do you need me to be?"

He looked up and smiled.

"Right here with me."

Sounded pretty good to her.


End file.
